The present invention relates to an electrical circuit device including an integrated circuit (IC) chip and an electrical device, such as a liquid crystal display mounted on a glass substrate, and conductor paths on the substrate connected to the terminals of the IC chip and the electrical device.
In circuit arrangements of the above type, the IC chip actuates liquid crystal display cells. The glass substrate equipped with the circuit arrangement is one of two cover plates surrounding the liquid crystal cell. The technique of applying actuating integrated circuits chips (IC's) directly onto the glass plates of liquid crystal cells is known as the Chip On Glass (COG) technique. It is known in this connection, to apply electrical conductor paths on the glass substrate of a liquid crystal cell. In particular, the conductor paths are applied directly onto the glass surface of the substrate in the form of indium tin oxide paths (ITO paths) or as metallization layers.
While ITO paths are well suited as electrodes and electrode leads for liquid crystal cells, the lower conductivity of these ITO layers has a disturbing effect if these conductor paths are to supply several IC's with power. Therefore, electrical conductor paths supplying power (supply lines) have also been configured as metallization paths on the glass surface. However, this technique requires many additional processing steps which, not only because of chemical side-effects, bring about the risk of malfunctions.